User blog:Cuteanimal17177/Nightmare
NIGHTMARE Chapter 1 ______________________________ Megan was hidden under the many piles of blankets on her small bed. She was curled up her cheek pressed against the old mattress her heart pounding. She heard footsteps until the door swung open. "Honey what are you doing?". Her mother had walked in and removed the blankets that hid her daughter from sight. She sat down on the edge of the bed and picked Megan up setting her down on her lap gently. "You know it's past your bedtime". "Mommy I heard the noises again". Megan whispered. Mother asked. "Where did you hear the noises this time?". Megan pointed to under her bed. Her mother looked under the bed only to see nothing but wooden floor and dust scattered about. "There's nothing there sweetheart now go back to sleep". She pressed her lips against her daughter's forehead letting them linger there for a moment. Then swiftly tucking her in under the blankets and turning off the lamp on the nightstand. Once mother had left to Megan's terror she could once again hear the noises. She looked under the bed and saw a pair of grey eyes staring back at her. She let out a small squeak and shot her head back up, pressing her back against the headboard. A young boy crawled out from under the bed. They seemed to blend in with the dark shadows of the room. Turning around slowly she could see that the boy seemed to resemble her age maybe a bit older. He had shaggy black hair and the most lifeless grey eyes, eyes that could stare into her soul, eyes that held such sadness and grief in them that it seemed impossible that a young child could contain that sort of sadness in just their gaze alone. "Who are you?". She asked. The boy's gaze met her's before he finally replied in a soft tone of voice. "I'm Monster..". Megan tilted her head in curiosity she never would think a parent would name their child that sort of name. "Why would your parents name you that?". Monster looked confused. "Parents?". He tested the word as if he had never heard it before. "Yes parents, their grown-ups that children live with, you know mommies and daddies". She answered him. Monster had a sad expression again. "I don't have any..". He mumbled. Megan felt awkward after saying that. But it wasn't her fault she was that curious after all she was only six years old and wasn't even close to the age of maturity yet. "I'm so sorry to hear that..". She whispered softly. Monster shrugged and sat down on her bed. "It's not your doing, miss". Megan looked at him. "Oh I'm Megan!". She shook Monster's hand quickly, she knew it was a gesture that her parents would do whenever they met new strangers or even new friends. Monster shook her hand much to her alarm since Monster's hand was ice cold and pale as snow. She never knew this new friend would later become her worst enemy.. ________________________ Chapter 2 ________________________ Megan had woken up the next morning. She could feel the warm sunlight streaming through the window. A grin spread across her face as she hopped off her bed. "Good morning Mo-!". She was cut off when she looked under the bed and he wasn't there. How strange.. She thought in her head. She was certain the boy she met last night wasn't a being she had concocted from her dreams. She ended up leaving her bedroom and going downstairs all the way to the kitchen. Mother was hard at work cooking up something for breakfast. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air and everything seemed placid until Megan spoke. "Mother, I met a new friend last night!". "Oh you did sweetheart?". Mother asked. Megan nodded excitedly. "Yes I did! He was a boy and his name was Monster and he lives under my bed!". She giggled. Mother had a grim expression appear on her face. "Sweetie are you sure that wasn't a dream?". Megan furrowed her eyebrows. "No.. we talked for hours and played games and everything!". Now if any parent who was in Megan's mother's shoes would be filled with concern if their child kept raving about a stranger in their room. "Perhaps you have an imaginary friend". She replied to her daughter. Megan sat down in a chair. "Oh but he was real, mommy!". She watched as her mother set down a plate of pancakes down in front of her on the wooden table. ________________________ Megan was in her backyard sitting on a swing her legs swung back and forth as her hands clutched onto the ropes. "You know I told mommy about you and she didn't believe me". She explained to Monster. Monster looked quite serious as usual. "Most adults don't believe in me". "Why is that?". Megan asked. But before her question was answered her glance had wandered around until it perched on a certain stranger hiding in the shadows. The stranger had pale skin and he seemed to have no face at all. The only attire he wore consisted of a suit and tie. Another peculiar feature he had was black tentacles protruding from his back almost resembling spider legs. Even though the stranger had no eyes she felt as if he was watching her and Monster closely. "Who is that?". She asked, pointing to the man. Monster's grey gaze quickly shifted onto the stranger. "That's Slenderman". "That name is very odd". She noted. Monster replied. "His name is odd because well he is an odd being himself you see he doesn't exactly talk out loud he talks in your mind". Before Megan could say another word she could hear a voice echoing in her mind. Hello, little girl The voice spoke. She smiled slightly. I am not little I am almost seven years old I'll have you know! She giggled while Monster shot her a look of confusion. Slenderman appeared in front of the two. He bent down in a crouching position lifting his head up. Before he could do anything, Megan's warm hand had reached out and touched his empty face. "Why do you have no face?". She asked. Slender didn't answer. Megan got off her swing and reached up toward his tentacles and touched them. She could no longer touch them, since Slender had stood up. Slender turned out to be much taller then an average human. Monster was expressionless and looked over at Slender. Why are you here? He sent a mind message to Slender. ________________________ Chapter 3 Megan was now fifteen years old and was talking to a therapist. She didn't want to be here but her mother had dragged her here. "Tell me about these dreams you been having, Megan". The therapist took out their clipboard. Megan held her breath. "I dream about this boy with grey eyes that hides under my bed, I hear screams and turn around seeing a faceless man in a suit". The therapist sighed. "Here's some medicine you should take before you go to bed I have to talk to your mother privately". She nodded and took the prescription that labeled the medicine she needed. She swiftly left the room and pressed her ear against the door once her mother walked in. Through her eavesdropping Megan could make out the entire conversation. "Your daughter might be ill and in due time might go completely crazy and have to be sent to a mental ward, these hallucinations you been telling me she has seem very severe you also told me she screams at night". Therapist has said to Megan's mother. More exchanges of words labeling Megan as 'crazy' or 'unstable' kept echoing around until her mother finally left the room. Mother sighed. "What did we do wrong with our child". She murmured to Megan's father once they got home and thought Megan wasn't listening. ________________ Megan was on the verge on taking the damn medicine before she went to bed until she bent down on the floor and started crying. Shut up!!! Stop messing with my head!!! She thought in her head. Don't take the pills, their trying to make you forget us The voice echoed in her mind. Whose this 'us'?! I just want to be normal again leave me ALONE She messaged back and held herself together wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Come on you can do it Megan". She picked up the pill bottle and opened it. She let a single pill fall onto the palm of her hand. Right when she was about to put the pill in her mouth, a black tentacle appeared and snatched the pill away from her hand. She turned around and the pill bottle somehow fell onto the floor. "What's going on???" She whispered. It wasn't until she heard the voice, that voice she heard when she was a child it was when she knew she was doomed. Hello Megan Megan backed away slightly. I have to get out of here NOW She thought in her head, she left her room quickly, and went into the kitchen. Monster was inspecting the oven. "What is this contraption?" Megan frowned, she quickly grabbed a butter knife. "Get out of my house, Monster." She saw Monster wave his hand for a moment, and the butter knife disappeared. "What the hell?.." She frowned more. Monster chuckled. "You seriously think a butter knife could hurt me? Anyways me and Slender missed you, can't bygones be bygones?" Megan narrowed her gaze in response. "No. bygones can't be bygones, Monster. You killed a boy when I was twelve, because he was bullying me." Monster shrugged. "He deserved it, he was cruel to you." He glanced over at Slender who stayed silent as always. "I don't care! You don't just kill people for reasons like that! That was murder!" She protested. "Why do you make me the bad one? You know Slenderman is a killer too, he lured people in the forest and kills them." He frowned. Megan widened her eyes. "What?! That's horrible, Slendy is that true?!" Slenderman didn't respond, he stayed silent, nobody could even tell if he was paying attention or not. Until he finally spoke in her mind. Yes She felt the walls closing in, as she started breathing heavily. My friends are killers?! That single thought rushed through her head, as she opened the door, and ran outside into the forest. "Megan, wait!" Megan felt herself start falling, she fell onto the ground, as everything went black. Chapter 4 Wake up... Megan heard that voice, and slowly started regaining consciousness, she was still in the forest. After getting up slowly, she muttered. "My head.." "SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE!" She heard that frightened scream from somewhere and went to investigate. No.. it can't be true.. A familiar group of tentacles were wrapped around a young woman's throat tightly trying to choke her. "Slendy, stop!" Slenderman seemed like he wasn't paying attention to her, as he choked the life out of the poor woman. She watched in pure horror as the woman sunk to the ground. Suddenly, Megan felt angry, as if she was about to explode, she pushed Slenderman back. "You're a killer! How could you?!" He stayed silent as usual. "You're...a..MONSTER!" Slenderman stayed silent as usual, and she ran off in tears. Chapter 5 Megan was now seventeen years old, unbeknownst to her, Monster had erased 'most' of her memories so she wouldn't go insane from the horrors she saw. She decided to text her friend, Maddie. Want to go camping with me and the others this weekend? Maddie replied. But Slenderman and other things might be there. Slenderman or any other monsters don't exist, remember? Fine.. see you on Saturday.. Megan turned off her phone, she frowned, and said. "Come out." She looked under her bed. "Would you stop hiding under my bed?" She sighed, as her gaze met the creature of her nightmares. THE END Category:Blog posts